


Jealousy Isn’t Always Ugly...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stacey amuses her girlfriend... even when she's jealous.





	Jealousy Isn’t Always Ugly...

“Fliss?”

“Hey Stace...”

“Can I talk to you?”

“.... Sure?”

It’s so easy to follow Stacy, smiling when she curls into your side, not taking care to keep her voice down even as she leans in.

“Creeper?”

Fliss snorts, laughing softly. 

“Yeah, little bit...”

“Seriously? Right in front of your girlfriend?”

Fliss shrugs, her voice mild.

“Stace... why do you even care?”

“I don’t... nobody compares to me... especially that little rat-boy...”

“You were jealous!”

“No.... well... maybe.”

Fliss smirks, kissing her cheek softly. 

“You’re right... nobody compares to you... so quit it with the killer-cat mode...”


End file.
